


The Rich Wouldn't Mind

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: Castiel helps keep your mind off ungrateful people by teaching you how to play the piano.





	The Rich Wouldn't Mind

“Cas, head upstairs with Y/n and make sure nobody comes in or out.” Dean instructed, pointing to the polished wooden stairs beside the large bookcase filled with old torn books. “We’ll stay down here and wait until the clock strikes midnight, then we’ll know who the hellhound is after.”

“Are you sure it’s not all of them?” you scoffed, turning your head towards the group of older men smoking on pipes and sipping on whiskey. “They all look a little  _too_ rich, I mean, have any of you even heard of these guys?”

Sam poked his head out of the room he was currently guarding to obviously join in on the conversation. “Anthony Davidson,” he whispered, nodding his head towards one of the men who was smiling and nodding along with the speaker, “built a school and a bunch of houses for the homeless. There’s a park not far from here that’s been named after him.”

Dean and you stared at Sam, your eyebrows creased into a small line. “Nerd.”

“I’m not a - just go upstairs, will you?” he grumbled, retreating back into the kitchen.

You and Cas started walking up the stairs side by side, your hand running over the decades old carvings on the rail while you continued to complain. “They don’t even care that there’s something after them. Can’t even put their freaking pipes down for one second, it’s like they’re a smoke machine.”

Castiel understood your frustration; you had been on hunts with no sleep for the past three days and these men didn’t even seem grateful for your help. “I can’t believe they didn’t even raise an eyebrow when we told them about all of this,” you sighed, pushing open a door and walking inside, “I hate the rich.”

“Y/n, it’s-”

“It’s not okay.” you shook your head, observing all of the valuables in this one room itself. How was it possible to even contain so much money? There were days when you and the boys couldn’t even have a bowl of cereal. “This job sucks, Cas. I know we need to do it to protect people, but it’d be nice to get twenty dollars every now and again. Hell, I’ll even take a freaking ‘thank you’ if they don’t have the money.”

“Many people have thanked you for saving their lives, Y/n.” he said, placing a hand on your shoulder to get you to focus. 

A small, barely noticeable scoff left your throat. “Nobody thanks me anymore, Cas. I just get to watch Sam and Dean be praised while I sit in the car like a child.”

“If it makes you feel better,” he began, grabbing hold of your hand, “I think you do a much better job than Sam and Dean.”

You chuckled and gently shoved him away. “Yeah, okay.”

He smiled but didn’t say anything, happy to see you finally a little more cheery. “I’m going to go check the office.” he stated before slowly walking over to the joining room.

Tilting your head back to be able to look up at the books on the very top shelf, you furrowed your eyebrow. How was anybody supposed to reach those without looking like a fool? Sam probably couldn’t even reach them.

Nobody was upstairs and you gathered nobody would come upstairs for quite some time, they all looked rather busy talking about God knows what. 

Even if you were upset with the house owner, you had to admit it was a gorgeous house - the interior at least - and you would probably leap out of your shoes if somebody was to offer you to even just stay here for a couple of nights. In the corner of the room sat a large grand piano, looked to be two decades old at least. Placing your angel blade down on the seat, you slowly lowered yourself to sit behind the piano. You had always been a big fan of music, you had even wanted to learn a couple of instruments yourself but you could never afford it. But that never stopped you from watching videos and reading books, so you knew a thing or two.

Your fingers slid over a couple of the keys before you slowly pressed on the first chord that you knew, a small smile creeping on your face. The only thing you practised on was a pen drawn piano, which obviously didn’t make sound, so hearing this made you feel kinda proud. The rich wouldn’t mind, would they?

Your left hand joined in with the right to play the first couple of chords, but the rest was hazy. Cas sat on the other side of you - where the angel blade wasn’t - and placed his hand over yours, guiding you to complete the first part. “H-how d-”

“I’ve been around for a long time, Y/n.” he said, looking up at you for a moment. “I learnt how to play it centuries ago.”

“I was going to ask how you knew what song I was playing.”

He smiled at you and continued helping you move your hands, the sound floating in the room. “It’s your favourite song, you listen to it all the time.”

You paid attention to where your fingers were placed while he moved them, trying to remember each note and chord for every finger while simultaneously talking. It was difficult and you had no idea how he was so good at it, you didn’t even know he could play the piano. “Hmph, so you do listen to my music then.”

“Of course I do.” He removed his hands from yours to place them on your cheeks, bringing your face closer to his. “I kind of have to.” he mumbled jokingly.

“You marry me, you marry my music. I told you what you were getting into.”

His fingers twisted the golden ring on your finger as he pressed his lips against yours. “Oh, I know.” he whispered.

Smiling to yourself, you quickly turned back towards the piano and placed your hands over the keys. “Come on, teach me more.” you said enthusiastically, biting on your bottom lip.

“What about the hunt?”

“They told us to make sure nobody comes in or out, and we are. Besides, we have like a whole hour until it hits midnight.” you said, looking up at your husband with pleading eyes.

Cas’ smile reached his eyes as he finally gave in, he was just happy that you weren’t upset anymore. “Okay,” he said, placing his hands over yours once again, “pay attention this time.”

“Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
